justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-38608215-20190821220952
I doubted the Just Dance team months ago and i apologize. I just saw the new teasers yedterday and I love most of them. Here is my personal review on the songlist so far but unfortunately there are lot of routines that could use some alternates: Bad Boy: groovy but too calm. needs alternate that has more energy but keeps the same island and groovy feel Bangarang: Awesome but could get an extreme to match or top Rock 'n' Roll Will Take You to The Mountain levels and needs more cool effects like lazers or maybe, in my mind, a duet alt. that is similar levels of Get Low or better yet Duet Extreme(or better yet Rock 'n' Roll+Get Low, Best Match) Old Town Road: Cool but needs extreme God Is A Woman: I will say its a bad one. It needs an alternate as well with more energy. And the outfit should have been more majestic like No Tears Left To Cry, it was beautiful and flowing, this is outfit it trying to combine the female symbol ♀and make it Lady Gaga style in her strange days LOL. Background ������ Sushi: Hilarious but a fitness alt. could work because LOL he wasn't fast enough to reach his delivery in time. I Like It: Just like the name states and people like me hope we get a fitness alt. or extreme(they better mean it when they grab them coins like Mario) Kill This Love: I like it but i kinda wish it used more moves from the original choreo but it use also be original to you guys to it could match the same level of style and energy as the original 365: I like the calm nature of this dance and I hope it gets a more energetic alternate version like an on-stage robot version Con Calma: 2 worst of the dances in 2020(sorry) but needs a fitness alt or extreme Baby Shark:...... I'm sorry its bad. It needs to be in Kids Mode Bassa Sababa: choreo needs a lot more energy like Toy but Its OK and the costume is.... A choice �������� I am The Best: I love it but also the same problem and hope for Kill This Love maybe for an extreme or Fitness alt. that it could use more moves from the original choreo. Over than that, it exceeded my expectations The Time(Dirty Bit): This is awesome. It exceeded my expectations so well so it is up to them if this song gets an extreme Taki Taki: hope it gets an extreme similar to Animals Just an Illusion: it is fine. Get Lucky 2.0. Fit But You Know It: The coach needed to be in a better song than this. Sorry So Depois Do Carnival: I love the sass and bounce in this. Good Con Altura: I like it too Rain Over Me: Beautiful everything is good and I hope it also gets an alternate like, in my mind, an Umbrella Extreme like in JD4 with Umbrella by Rhianna My New Swag: very Creative. i like it like that Tel Aviv: Good not my favorite tho Skibidi: too repetitive Vodovorot: Hope it get an extreme much faster than this one. Sayonara 2.0. Policeman: I love it In short, Just Dance 2020 has a very balanced song list. As long as the routines have more energy for the alternates and the next line of songs, we will be happy. Keep up the good work Just Dance ����������